forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Residential Buildings
Residential Buildings are the primary buildings that provide population and coins in a certain amount of time. They are very important as they provide two of the basic requirements for progression in the game, population and coins. All the residential buildings have different properties, even in the same age. Some provide more population but less coins over time; some produce more coins over time but provide less population. Some buildings can be collected in few minutes but some need hours. Residential buildings gradually get bigger as a player progresses through the ages. Mechanics Residential buildings provides a set population permanently as long as the residence is not sold and residential buildings also generate coins over time without requiring the player to assign a production option, but players still needed to collect the coins once the coins are produced. The coins will not wither. Properties Efficiency 1 Premium residence (Requires Diamonds) 2 The Efficiency of industrial age houses are multiplied with a 2/3 factor due to their sizes are 2x3, whereas Progressive Era houses are multiplied with a 4/9 factor due to the building's size of 3x3 3 High-rises need a two-lane street connected, thus the three squares of road is included in the building size, a 4/12 factor is multiplied to its efficiency. 4 Buildings earned in past events that produce coins. Note: This efficiency constant is not accuracy to represent the usefulness or efficiency of the buildings. The efficiency of residential building is calculated by''' multiplying the Coin production per hour and Population provided''' as both of them are the two benefits. Size of the residences is not included as all of the residences up to the Colonial Age are the same with a size of 2x2 tiles. Note that all Industrial Age Houses have a size of 3x2. Due to the formula of calculation of the efficiency, the residential building that is balance in coin production and provided population will always be the efficient residential building. But it does not mean player only build those building. In reality, players will be in largely need of population later in game. Choosing the''' high population residence will solve this problem in exchange of a lower coin income'. Furthermore, since the efficiency is taking Coin production per hour to calculate, this efficiency is not suitable for not-very-active players, who only go on-line about 1-2 times a day or less. It is recommended to build the residential building that generates large amounts of coins one-time over hours (i.e. Clapboard House). Although a two-lane street is required by High-rise, it still provides the highest amount of population per tiles (including the 3 tiles of road next to it). Classification According to their properties, the residential buildings can be sorted as three classes - '''Coin Booster', Balance and Population Supporter, : Coin Booster are the residence with high coin production compared to its population, they are Hut, Stilt House, Roof Tile House, Frame House. They all are early age building. : The second class Balance, just like its name, is the residence with equally coin production and population, they are Thatched House, Multistory House, Brownstone House, Estate House, Arcade House, and Workers' House . : The Population Supporter are the residence with high population but relatively low coin production, they are Chalet, Cottage, Town House, Apartment House, Country House and Gambrel Roof House. Premium Residential Buildings Premium Residential Buildings are buildings that require diamonds to build, instead of coins and supplies. They are unlocked right after having advanced to the corresponding age without researching the technology. Category:Buildings Category:Residential Buildings